As i wait for you
by Yuki Suichi
Summary: Sakura has to make a decision that can prove fatal for both if the wrong choice is made, warning , major charactor deaths... please r


As I Wait For You.  
  
By: WaMat DeBly  
Rewrite: Midori Marie Corvinus  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, it belongs to the most honorable CLAMP, and i thank them for their very good story, and appolgize for the story i'm about to write, as the author of Moby Dick said after writing it, "I have written an evil book, but feal spotless as a lamb..." i'm fealing much the same at the moment... forgive me for this story, but it needed to be written for my own good... it wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
WARNING, MAJOR CHARACTOR DEATHS...(so don't say i didn't warn you.)  
  
An: I'd like to start by giving thanks to my close friend, midori... she took this story and rewrote it to what you see today, and exactly how i forsaw everything in my mind while writing this story, and i must say, i'm very happy i let her rewrite it... not much has changed from the origional draft, only a slight bit more detial was added. "Arigroto, Midori-chan." *bows*  
  
Sakura sat in her room alone, soft wimpers, and tears running down her face. "It's all my fault... How could I?" Sakura hiccouped once, asking herself the same question over and over again. Tomoyo was dead, ending it all with one fatal stab, three cuts, dying alone in her room, in a single night of pain.  
  
~One Week Ago~  
  
Tomoyo looked into Sakura's eyes, the soft purple ringlets searching the other girls face. "Sakura-chan, this is why I waited to tell you." Tomoyo paused, taking a deep breath, "Because I knew you were not ready." She gave a small but hurt smile, "Now I know that I was right, perhapse I shouldn't have told you..."Tomoyo looked down, avoiding Sakura's gaze, making sure to cover her own nervousness within, along with the crimsion blush on her cheeks.  
Sakura, who had been standing there eyes wide, her heart pounding, her mind racing. "Tomoyo..." She began, the light-headed giddyness starting to settle in, "I...I'm just confused." Bringing her eyes to meet Tomoyo's, "Just give me a little time... alright?"  
Tonoyo nodded, understanding Sakura's confusion, though not quiet sure herself if she was more releaved by this, or upset. "Hai..." She said softly. "Take all the time you need, Sakura-chan." With those words, Tomoyo turned on her heel, walking slowly toward her home, wondering if she had lost her best friend, and her love.  
Sakura watched her for a short time before turning to walk home herself, the confusion of her best friend still in her mind. Sakura couldn't help but wonder, if she had similar fealings for Tomoyo... Apon entering the house, she promptly headed upstairs to her room, she had finally decided on what to do, "I'd proably better sleep on it." she said softly to herself, floping down on her bed, exhousted physically and mentaly, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~Three Days Later~  
  
Tomoyo had been avoiding Sakura, it hurt her inside, to be doing such a thing to the one she loved, but she felt Sakura would come to her when the time came. However Tomoyo was not going to just stand fully in the background this time, she was keeping an eye on Sakura, however it was this that pushed the young dark haired girl over the edge...  
Sakura had been lost in thought all lunch period, trying to figure out just what to do... a shadow fell over her, but she didn't notice the person who was blocking her sun... though if she was to look up, she'd reconginize him immedately.  
Mato Wadu was a quite guy, though handsome, his dark brown hair almost looked black when the light shown on it at the right angle, his brown eyes scanned the form infront of him. It was well known to most that Sakura Kinimoto had a slight cursh on this man... but he knew better, being a year older than she, and a senior, he had a wisdome that seemed far beyond that of most his age, he smiled softly... leaning down infront of her, raising her chin so she could look into his eyes, "Sakura-chan, I can tell you love her, just tell her." he said, speeking with an even tone, a relaxing tone. "Besides, I can tell by the way you both look at eachother." he added standing up. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes, a soft pale blush comming over her, "Hai, you're right, Mato-kun." she stated, looking up at him, a small smile on her tear streaked face, "I have to tell her." Pulling Mato into a hug, he returned it, they stayed that way for just a moment, then Mato moved back a bit, "Go, find her now, and tell her how you feel Sakura-chan."  
  
Tomoyo leaned heavly agenst the wall, "I knew it..." she said to herself, Sakura didn't love her, she loved Mato...  
  
~That Night, Tomoyo's Room.~  
  
Tomoyo sat alone in her room, the darkness balnketing her like a shroud. Tears littered her face as she held the small box, made of laquer, on her lap, "Gomen-nasai, Sakura-chan..." she said between sobbs. "I'll wait for you in death." Slowly, Tomoyo reached into the box, pulling a small glinting object from it. The object was a silver dagger, the ridges inlaid with gold. Tomoyo had forgotten where she had found it, but remebered that it had cought her eye long ago in the attic. Turning the blade toward herself, she closed her violet eyes, suddenly thrusting the blade deep within her stomache, making the first cut. The liquid of life stained her satin nightgown, she let out a soft wimper, making the second cut... Her nerves felt onfire, but she kept quiet... how she didn't know, she made the final cut, finally falling to the floor, her fading thoughts of her beloved Sakura.  
  
~Two Days Later~  
  
It was saterday, when the call came to Sakura, seeing on the caller Id that it was Tomoyo's number she smiled, she could finally tell her friend... "Mushi, Mushi... Tomoyo-chan." she said in a happy voice... then her smile fell, and she did aswell, falling to her knees, "Nani... Tomoyo- chan is..." she droped the phone... tears streaming down her face... 'it couldn't be.' she thought, "TOMOYO!!!" she screamed, finally falling to the floor, thinking to herself... "If only I had said something... if only I had told her..."  
  
~Tomoyo's Funeral~  
  
I held Sakura through the entire funeral, as she cried and screamed. Tears fell fresh on my face as well, "Sakura... I... I'm sorry." I told her softly, it was all I could manage to say, my face reddened with grief. Sakura nodded, "Arigroto, Mato-kun.." she said... finally calming down, knowing that somehow, somewhere, she'd be with her Tomoyo-chan soon.  
  
~The Next Saterday~  
  
Sakura sat in her room alone, not even kero was there... tears flowing down her face, a simple kitchen knife grasped in her hand... closing her eyes she thrust it deeplywithin her abdomen, a smile then wince apearing on her soft face as she made the cuts. Looking to the dark and stary night beyond her window... closing her eyes of jade green, Sakura slumped, meeting the cool floor of her room, "I'll be with you soon, Tomoyo-chan." she said quietly, sliping into the darkness...  
  
~Two Weeks Later~  
  
I looked over the graves of my two greatest friends, tears running fresh down my face in hot waves, cooling in the light breeze. I watched as the pale pink sakura pettles trailed down around me and across the graves. Kneeling down, I spoke with my head bowed, "Blessed you both be in death." I said, closing my eyes. "By now, you have found eachother, and i'm sure that nothing can ever tear you apart." Standing, i whispered a silent prayer to myself, and I was overcome with a fealing of love like i'd never felt before, I knew that it was Sakura and Tomoyo, and that they were together.  
"Arigroto, Mato-kun..." It sounded almost like the wind, but with all I've experienced, I smiled, noticing the voice to be Tomoyo's. "Hai." I said softly, looking at my car...I had been heading toward it before hearing the voice. I gave another blessing for them as I entered my car, thinking about them, 'This shouldn't have happened, but at least they're together now..." a small smile crossed my lips... though I longed for them to still be alive, I knew that would never happen, so I sent them my happiness, and blessings, for they deserved that happiness.  
  
(An: It's finally done... *cries softly* this is my first angst... and I am Mato... i wanted to be there for this, for some reason... call it a fealing that some day my impulse to help will do something that dosn't help. In this fic, Sakura and Tomoyo were both 16, juniors in highschool. I'm 19, senior, and i did cry while writing this, I'm a softy, forgive me, i hated killing them off, but it was needed for some reason... this is hopefully my last angst, but as i've said before, my stories write themselves... i kinda go into a trance and write, suprised when i read what i write. well i'd like to thank midori once more for helping add the finer details... send me reviews on the moonlight nights message board, or e-mail me at wamatdebly@hotmail.com or for a faster way, makotokinolesjupiter@sailormoon.com) 


End file.
